Pac-Man (serie animada)
Pac-Man, también conocido como Pac-Man: La Serie Animada, es una serie animada de televisión producida por Hanna-Barbera Productions y basado en el popular juego de arcade Pac-Man de Namco, la cual fue presentada en ABC del 25 de septiembre de 1982 a septiembre de 1984. La serie también fue transmitida en Cartoon Network y, más tarde, en Boomerang. Hoy en día la siguen estrenando pero en canales de TV antiguos como Global TV. El juego de arcade de Pac-Land se basa enteramente en la caricatura, y Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures señala una influencia significativa de ella también. Asimismo, la liberación de Tengen el original juego de arcada para el Sistema de Entretenimiento Nintendo características cuadro de arte basada en el cómic. Sinopsis La serie sigue las aventuras de Pac-Man, su esposa Pimienta, y su hija Pac-Bebe. También tiene dos mascotas, el perro'Chomp-Chomp' y el Gato Cascarrabias. La familia vive en Pac-Landia, un lugar en el que la geografía y la arquitectura parecen giran en torno a las esferas y a las formas similares a las esferas. La mayoría de los episodios de la serie se centran en el curso de la batalla entre la familia Pac y sus enemigos los fantasmas Clyde, Pinky, Inky , Blinky y Sue . El líder de los fantasmas es Mezmeron, un humano gigante y misterioso que hace referencia a Darth Vader. Su única misión es localizar y controlar el bosque mágico, la principal fuente de píldoras mágicas de Pac-landia, que sirven como principal fuente de energía y alimentos para la ciudad. Temas Comunes Por la razón que sea, casi todo en Pac-Land toma la forma de una esfera (o es redonda, por lo menos). Naturales de todo, desde los orígenes a las casas a los coches a los animales e incluso (o especialmente) las personas que asumen la forma de una pelota. Otro tema recurrente es el uso común de los «Pac-» como prefijo para los verbos y los famosos o los nombres comunes (un ejemplo: Pac-Hollywood, una ciudad famosa por sus estudios de cine). Esto es una reminiscencia de Los Pitufos o Los Snorks, ambas series de animación, que sustituyó o alterado algunas de las actuales palabras con "Pitufo" o "Snork", respectivamente. (De hecho, la serie fue denominado "Pac-Pitufos" alrededor del estudio Hanna-Barbera. Pac-hombre mismo se refiere a menudo el apodo de "Packy". En un episodio típico, el fantasma-monstruos se comen en el principio, y sus ojos de nuevo a volar hasta Mezmeron la guarida de lava-privado para obtener los nuevos trajes y fantasma parcela algo mal. Píldoras mágicas parecen ser el punto focal de casi todos los episodios, como Mezmeron y monstruos tienen la intención de la búsqueda de ellos. En la actualidad, si bien son abundantes gránulos de energía y fácil de encontrar en torno a Pac-Land, y el Espíritu Mezmeron-Monstruos "objetivo final es controlar todo el poder" píldoras "de hacerse cargo de la alimentación del bosque de píldoras mágicas (en general, a que se refiere simplemente como el bosque mágico) donde el poder se producen los píldoras en los árboles. Aunque su objetivo principal parece ser que el Pac-man la gente a comer fantasmas Monstruos, píldoras mágicas también parece ser el elemento básico de su dieta (así como la ciudad origen de la energía en general); Pac-bebé se alimenta de píldoras mágicas de leche por ejemplo. Cambios en los videojueos * Super Pac-Man (expresado por Lorenzo Music) es retratado como un personaje que vive en una dimensión paralela llamada Super Space Home Time Warp (y se llama "Super-Pac"). * Clyde es el jefe de los fantasmas, en lugar de Blinky (que era el primero de todos los fantasmas que salía de la "jaula" de fantasmas en el arcade), lo que es probablemente una referencia al "Clyde" de los Autos Locos, otra serie de Hanna-Barbera. Teniendo en cuenta la persona se aplica a gángster Clyde y algo a Sue, Clyde se haya hecho el líder como una referencia a Bonnie and Clyde (Sue montaje con el proyecto de ley para Bonnie). * Ms. Pac-Man se llama "Pimienta". * Sue (la única mujer fantasma) es el quinto fantasma monstruo. En el arcade de Ms. Pac-Man, Clyde era sustituido por Sue en un intento de los fantasmas para atrapar a Ms. Pac-Man . A pesar de que en la caricatura Sue es morado, en el juego de arcade que es de color naranja, el mismo color Clyde se encuentra en el Pac-Man juego. Posteriormente, Sue estaría en el videojuego "Pac-Mania" de 1987. * Todos los fantasmas usan sombreros o (en el caso de Sue) pendientes. * Inky y Pinky tienen nuevas "habilidades, a diferencia de los otros fantasmas. Pinky es capaz de alterar su forma. Por ejemplo, en un episodio cambió en una balsa inflable de goma para desplazarse sobre una masa de agua. Inky es capaz de sacar muchísimos objetos de su ropa (al puro estilo de Rico, de los pinguimos de Madagascar) con la posibilidad de que éstos sean más grandes que él. Por ejemplo, en un capítulo del programa fue capaz de sacar una larga escalera de su bolsillo para subir una pared para escapar de Pac-Man. Cada uno de los fantasmas tienen una personalidad distinta. de Clyde y tiene personalidad de líder, Inky es un estúpido(por así decirlo), Blinky es un Cobarde, Sue se comporta comouna mujer (compra compulsiva, mandona, le dan miedo y asco los insectos), y Pinky parece ser el único con sentido común en el grupo, aunque tiene una baja autoestima por ser de color rosa) * Sue tiene un hijo llamado couson "Dinky". Dinky y Pac-bebés se llevan bien, no como los adultos. Dinky apareció sólo en dos episodios. Personajes Heroes * Pac-Man Es el personaje principal de la serie, es guardia de seguridad del bosque mágico. * Pimienta Es la Sra. Pac-Man, tiene la piel más pálida que Pac-Man. * Pac-Bebé Es la hija de Pac-Man. * Chomp-Chomp Es el perro de Pac-Man, es de color gris. * Cascarrabias Es el gato naranja de Pac-Man, hace trampas para Chomp Chomp, pero nunca funcionan, o las trampas se vuelven en su contra. Billanos * Clyde Es el fantasma naranja, y el jefe. Es gruñón y lleva un bombín. * Pinky Es el fantasma rosa, es capaz de transformarse . * Inky Es el fantasma azul. Es tonto y despistado. * Blinky Es el fantasma rojo. Es muy cobarde. * Sue Es la fantasma mujer. * Mezmeron Es el megalomaníaco líder de los fantasmas. Es un humano gigante, calvo y muy severo. Otros * Super-Pac * PJ * Dinky Episodios Primera Temporada # Presidential Pac Nappers # Hocus Pocus Pac Man # The Great Pac Quake # Picnic in Pac Land # South Paw Packy # Pac Baby Panic # The Pac Man in the Moon # Neander Pac Man # Super Ghosts # Invasion of the Pac Pups # Trick or Chomp # Pacula # Once Upon a Chomp # Journey to the Center of Pac Land # Chomp Out at the Okay Corral # The Bionic Pac Women # The Great Power Pellet Robbery # Back Packin' Packy # The Abominable Pac Man # Sir Chomp A Lot # Goo Goo at the Zoo # Attack of the Pac Mummy # A Bad Case of the Chomps # The Day the Forest Disappeared # Nighty Nightmares # The Pac-Mummy Segunda Temporada # Here's Super-Pac! # Hey, Hey, Hey...It's P.J. # The Super-Pac Bowl # Journey into the Pac-Past # The Old Pac-Man and the Sea # Public Pac-Enemy No. 1 # The Genie of Pacdad # Computer Packy # The Greatest Show in Pac-Land # Pac-A-Lympics # Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Pac-Man # Around the World in 80 Chomps # Super-Pac vs. Pac-Ape # P.J. Goes Pac-Hollywood # Pac-Van-Winkle # Happy Pacs-Giving demás de esto, también se emitieron dos capítulos especiales: uno de Halloween y otro de Navidad. Nueva Serie Tras su anunciamiento en el E3 2010, en 2013 salió al aire un spin-off basado en el juego ''Pac-Man Party.la serie se llama ''Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales y actualmente se emite en Disney XD y en Canal Panda y Clan. Reparto * Peter Cullen - Cascarrabias * Barry Gordon - Inky * Darryl Hickman - P.J. * Marty Ingels - Pac-Man * Allan Lurie - Mezmeron * Chuck McCann - Blinky, Pinky * Barbara Minkus - Pimienta * Lorenzo Music - Super-Pac * Neil Ross - Clyde * Susan Silo - Sue * Russi Taylor - Pac-Bebé * Frank Welker - Chomp-Chomp Categoría:Series